


Day 13: Weather the Storm

by ofplanet_earth



Series: 30 days of Barduil [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofplanet_earth/pseuds/ofplanet_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil wakes up to find Bard staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveActuallyFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveActuallyFan/gifts).



> so today was... not my day. I'd nearly given up on trying to write anything when LoveActuallyFan gave me a cute prompt and a time limit of 20 minutes. here's the result. 
> 
> it's cheesy, it's short and it's not specifically attached to any of my existing modern AUs, but you can fill in the empty spaces with your own headcanons. 
> 
> happy Friday the 13th.

Morning came with a sharp wind that whistled through the gaps around the windows and a harsh rain that pelted the rooftop. Thranduil lived in the middle of the woods and the branches of nearby trees scratched at the siding of his small house. 

Thranduil. He was still fast asleep, his hair spread out over his pillow and the duvet tucked tightly around his shoulders. Bard turned to face him and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. The motion set Thranduil’s eyelashes fluttering, his brow knitting with the confusion of a dissolving dream. 

Bard repeated the motion, letting his touch linger just a little longer on the peak of Thranduil’s cheekbone and trace the shell of his ear. His cheeks were flushed and marked with pillow creases and his lips were parted around his soft breath. Sometimes Bard could barely believe he was real.

The wind drove the trees and the rain down harder, only the thin walls and a few panes of glass keeping the storm at bay. Thranduil stirred again, stretched his legs and let his toes brush against Bard’s legs. Bard was staring shamelessly when he finally opened his eyes.

“Your house is fucking creepy at night.” 

Thranduil chuckled and his voice was deep, misshapen by sleep and hoarse from the night before. “You just need to get used to it.” 

“Is that an invitation?” 

Thranduil started, his eyes wide as a smile crept onto Bard’s lips. Instead of answering, he posed a question of his own. “Were you watching me sleep?”

“No,” Bard smiled wider and swam closer beneath the duvet, until his hands found the soft skin of Thranduil’s chest and their legs could tangle together properly.

“You’re a bloody liar.” 

“And? What are you going to do about it?” 

Thranduil laughed, low and melodic and somehow loud enough to drown out the sounds of the storm that raged outside.

**Author's Note:**

> you can still request a story! [submit a prompt](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll add it to the list!  
> I like to tag [inspiration](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/tagged/30-days-of-barduil) for the stories I write.  
> you can keep track of my word count on my [novel page](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/ofplanet-earth/novels/30-days-of-barduil) or on my [tumblr](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/tagged/nanowrimo).


End file.
